Lips I am Missing
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Missing scene for the ep. Kurt is still feeling down after the whole deal with Karofsky. Blaine tries to cheer him up. ONE SHOT, FINISHED. Blaine, Kurt.


**Lips I am Missing.**  
_I'll pretend that I'm kissin  
the lips I am missing  
and hopw that my dreams will come true.  
"All My Loving" The Beatles._

"Well, that's certainly helping me remember everything I don't miss of my old school," Blaine says as he finishes his lunch, a look of distaste that Kurt can't really blame him for.

Kurt's stomach is still way too tight for him to eat anything: he's already breaking his Cheerio diet by the fact that he had a normal Coke instead of a mineral water.

He thinks that Blaine is acting so nonchalant and loud and happy to try and cheer him up, which is something sweet (something that almost no-one would do here, a nasty voice inside his brain that sounds kind of like Sue Sylvester says. Maybe Mercedes and maybe Rachel, but it's not the same thing at all). Still the fact that Blaine's not afraid to touch him and stand close to him is already a welcome change, when usually only the girls dare to be that close.

He's missed this, Kurt thinks. Having a male friend who doesn't act weird around him. He can't remember the last time someone with XY chromosomes acted normally around him.

"Do you _actually_ miss it?" he asks instead, arms wrapped around himself, his shoulder brushing Blaine's.

Blaine hums a bit. "My friends, mostly. The sense of camaderie. I mean, I still talk with some of them and we chat on Facebook and stuff, but it's not the same, y'know? I have my boys now and that's cool, but... well. There's still that itch."

Mercedes, he thinks, would stick with him no matter what. Tina, perhaps. He wants to give Rachel and Quinn the benefit of doubt, but he's not feeling so merciful right now.

He nods a bit as he walks Blaine outside McKinnley, somehow wishing he could go away too and for it not to seem that he's a coward. He'd hate for Blaine to think that of him. Blaine keeps his hands inside his pockets, looking around a bit before he looks at him, real concern on his face.

"Will you be okay?"

With anyone else, he'd shrug and laugh. A diva is always okay, he'd say, blinking his eyes fast enough for no tears to spill. If he was lucky, the other person would buy his act. Or at least they'd know not to ask anything else.

This time, he just shrugs.

"What choice do I have?"

Blaine looks thoughtful. With how his past few crushes have gone, Kurt has no expectations here: Disney stories are all nice and good and he might be a queen, but only princesses get the kiss they expected. The rest just deal with what they've got. Which, really, should become Kurt's life motto.

"Just as friends, would you let me do one last thing to try and cheer you up before I go?" Blaine asks.

This time, Kurt does manage a small, barely not there laugh.

"Give me a therapist phone number?"

"No," Blaine says, suddenly closer. "This."

And then he kisses him. It's soft and careful, Blaine's hand on the back of his neck, his lips not really moving. Kurt thinks of heart attacks and then wishes his brain would just shut up, instead closing his eyes and allowing himself to just enjoy this for what it is and not build anymore castles up into the sky. He kisses back, not daring to touch Blaine, afraid that this is going to end up being just another dream.

Blaine moves away first. Kurt's sure he's blushing can feel the way his face is flaming against the cold. Blaine grins, thumbs at the buttons of Kurt's jacket a little. Kurt tries to remember how to speak.

"So I can't do anything to fix your first kiss experience," Blaine says, very matter-of-factly, as if he made it his goal in life to go kissing lonely dramaqueen gay kids every day to cheer them up. "But maybe now the second is at least not that terrible?"

"... definitely not terrible," Kurt agrees. It doesn't sound like his voice at all. He coughs a bit, hoping his face would stop flushing.

Blaine's grin widens a bit, but he also seems a bit softer all around. Calm. Kurt has to stop himself from looking more into this than it is. Friends, Blaine said. And Kurt could use a friend, could use it even more than a boyfriend. He's sort of starting to think that he really doesn't want to deal with boy-drama at the moment.

"Call me whenever you need to talk, okay?"

He nods and smiles, hand up as Blaine opens the door to his car. Kurt watches Blaine drive away and then he stays there, alone in the cold. He thinks about going inside again, but there's Karofsky inside and Mercedes will just know something's wrong and Kurt can't say a thing to her. Not yet, at least. He's not that cruel that he'd out someone else, not even someone as cruel as Karofsky has been, and he doesn't want Mercedes to start thinking that he has a boyfriend, because Kurt is also pretty much sure he doesn't. He has a friend who is a boy, but that's where the line stops.

So he walks towards his car instead. He has never missed classes, he came when his _dad_ was in the hospital. Right now, he deserves this.


End file.
